Vague scélérate
by Rouky
Summary: Nami s'asseyait toujours juste au bord du précipice, toujours plus près encore à chaque fois, les jambes pendant dans le vide et les bras écartés en grand tels les ailes d'un oiseau pour sentir le vent glisser contre sa peau.


**VAGUE SCÉLÉRATE**

**personnages** — Nami & Nojiko ( avec mention de Belmer, Genzo, Arlong ... )

**genre** — family ; angst ; hurt/conform ; romance (d'une certaine façon) ; inceste spirituelle ; yuri

**rating** — T quoiqu'on verserait presque vers du M à certains moments …

**disclaimer** — One Piece est l'œuvre de Oda Eiichiro.

**note de l'auteur**—Bonjour & Bonsoir à vous tous. Cette fois-ci donc, je m'essaye à un nouveau genre de one-shot, pas très gai soit dit en passant. J'ai toujours voulu écrire sur la relation de Nami et Nojiko, ces deux sœurs par adoption. Je trouve qu'au final, ça aurait pût être plus développé dans le manga, même si on a un bon aperçut de la profondeur du lien qui les lie avec Belmer. J'en profite également pour traiter d'une facette de la personnalité de Nami un peu plus sombre. J'aime vraiment ce personnage et surtout écrire sur elle, je ne m'en lasse pas !

Et maintenant séquence scientifique : Les vagues scélérates sont des vagues océaniques très hautes, soudaines, qui étaient considérées comme très rares. Jusqu'à la fin du XXe siècle, l'existence des vagues scélérates était niée par la grande majorité des scientifiques spécialisés dans l'étude des vagues, malgré les nombreux témoignages rapportés par les marins au cours des siècles.

En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture je l'espère.

* * *

**« C'est la mer qui prend l'homme. »**_** Renaud**_

* * *

Enfant, Nojiko aimait enfouir son nez dans le cou de Nami tandis qu'elles mangeaient des mandarines en cachette au bord de la falaise, juste pour s'imprégner de son odeur si particulière et unique.

Nami sentait bon le sel marin et la mandarine. C'était une odeur sucrée et salée à la fois. Parfois quand elle croquait dans un quartier d'agrume, du jus coulait de son menton, glissant sur sa peau nue le long de sa gorge pour finir par disparaître sous les plis de son débardeur tâché et tout froissé. Nojiko se penchait alors pour lécher les gouttes échappées et le chatouillement de sa langue sur la commissure des lèvres de Nami faisait glousser sa sœur qui se tortillait contre elle.

Puis lorsque c'était le tour de Nojiko d'être poisseuse du jus des mandarines, sa cadette faisait pareil, plus maladroite et probablement plus innocente que ne l'était sa sœur. Les lèvres enfantines de Nami étaient fraîches et douces contre sa peau, et Nojiko avait l'impression d'avoir comme des papillons enfermés dans le creux du ventre qui battaient des ailes. Une drôle de la chaleur la prenait, plus bas, la forçant à serrer les cuisses pour calmer la sensation étrange mais si agréable. Elle se sentait un peu honteuse d'abuser de la parfaite innocence de Nami au sujet de ces choses de grands pour éprouver ce genre de sensations qu'elle aimait de plus en plus expérimenter depuis qu'elle les avait découverte, mais comme sa cadette semblait contente aussi, ce n'était probablement pas trop grave.

Elles faisaient toujours attention à ce que Belmer ne les voit pas en train de prélever leur part personnelle dans les paniers destinés à être vendus au marché, cachant les fruits sous les pans de leurs robes. Une fois Nami avait même glissé un des agrumes dans sa culotte, ça lui faisait une grosse bosse étrange qui les avait fait tant rire que leur mère avait compris que les deux sœurs préparaient quelque chose. Puis sitôt leur travail achevé, elles courraient en riant jusqu'à la falaise et mordaient avec appétit dans les agrumes gorgés de soleil. C'était leur rituel sacré, leur secret entre sœurs juste à elles.

Nami s'asseyait toujours juste au bord du précipice, toujours plus près encore à chaque fois, les jambes pendant dans le vide et les bras écartés en grand tels les ailes d'un oiseau pour sentir le vent glisser contre sa peau. Nojiko sentait son cœur s'accélérer à chaque fois et criait après sa sœur, d'une voix un peu étranglée et tintée d'inquiétude, qu'elle allait tomber. Mais sa cadette ne semblait plus l'entendre, plongée dans ses pensées qui n'appartenaient qu'à elle. Ses grands yeux ambrés se trouvaient ancrés sur un point invisible à l'horizon, et la turbulente fillette se transformait alors en un étrange fantôme silencieux et imperméable aux aléas du reste du monde. Au début c'était inquiétant et surprenant à voir, mais après on s'habituait. Au bout d'un moment, Nojiko avait cessé de s'inquiéter des « absences » de sa sœur et attendait simplement qu'elle revienne parmi eux. Toutefois, elle en avait parlé avec leur mère pour savoir ce qu'elle en pensait. La réponse l'avait perturbé et forcé à poser un regard nouveau sur sa sœur.

Belmer disait que Nami était une fille de l'océan. Quand Nojiko avait demandé ce que cela signifiait, leur mère adoptive avait répondu avec un drôle de sourire :

« Nami est comme les vagues, elle ne peut rester loin de la mer à laquelle elle est liée. Sa place est sur les flots, non pas sur la terre ferme. Un jour elle s'en ira là-bas, loin. »

Belmer avait dit cela avec une pointe de tristesse dans le fond de sa voix, comme si elle savait depuis toujours que Nami ne resterait jamais ici avec elles, à Cocoyashi. Comme si elle s'était résignée à s'occuper de Nami uniquement en prévision de ce jour où elle partirait. À l'entendre, on avait l'impression que Nami était une partie l'océan lui-même. Imaginer sa cadette en créature mi-vague mi-humaine avait terrifié Nojiko la première fois et finalement, elle l'avait avoué à Belmer un soir, à voix basse comme si c'était quelque chose de tabou et d'interdit qu'il ne fallait surtout pas prononcer. La femme entre deux âges avait simplement éclaté de rire, en disant que c'était un peu ça en effet.

Le rire de Belmer était étrange ; cela ressemblait un peu à une toux sèche et rendue fort rauque à cause des cigarettes qu'elle fumait sans cesse. À cause de cela, l'odeur du tabac s'imprégnait sur ses vêtements et sa peau, se mélangeant aux arômes de mandarines. Mais d'après Nami, c'est comme cela que devait sentir une maman. À l'époque où elle avait dit cela, elle était encore une toute petite fille et Nojiko avait levé les yeux au ciel en disant qu'elle n'y connaissait rien. Alors Belmer avait rit, encore et encore. Elle riait souvent Belmer, parfois elle toussait un peu aussi et ça la faisait rire encore plus alors que son aînée lui disait d'arrêter et qu'elle allait s'étouffer. Encore et toujours, Belmer riait.

Aux yeux de ses filles, c'était le plus beau rire du monde.

Plus tard, Nojiko avait comprit que si leur mère riait autant, c'était aussi pour masquer sa souffrance et ses regrets. Pour oublier qu'elle n'avait pas les moyens d'acheter des vêtements neufs à ses enfants, ni même faire des repas pour trois complets. Au final, le chagrin et la joie de Belmer avaient toujours été lié à ses filles.

Ce qui dérangeait vraiment Nojiko au fond, ce n'était pas vraiment le fait que Nami était à moitié humaine et à moitié vague. C'était surtout qu'un jour elle allait repartir rejoindre ses innombrables sœurs écumes, là-bas dans la mer. Loin, très loin. Hors Nojiko ne voulait pas qu'elle parte, quoiqu'en dise Belmer et l'évidence même. Même si elle souriait en voyant Nami montrer fièrement ses cartes étonnamment précises pour une fillette de son âge et étaler devant elle et leur mère ses rêves d'horizon improbables, intérieurement Nojiko n'approuvait pas. Elle refusait d'admettre qu'un jour Nami prendrait la mer pour de vrai. Sa sœur n'avait pas le droit de partir, d'abandonner Belmer, le village et le verger de mandariniers. Pas le droit de la laisser. Leur vie était ici. Toujours elle voulait continuer de jouer à cache-cache dans la plantation avec sa sœur et aller la chercher chez Genzo quand elle s'enfuyait parce qu'elles s'étaient disputées pour une histoire sans importance. Cette vie à trois devait durer toujours, parce que c'était comme ça que Nojiko voulait que ce soit et pas autrement.

Pourtant, à mesure que le temps passait, Nami lui semblait de plus en plus lointaine chaque jour. Toujours face à l'océan, le regard vide et lointain comme si elle était déjà partie. Toujours à rêver devant ses livres de navigation qu'elle allait dérober à la libraire, recommençant encore et encore malgré les menaces perpétuelles de Genzo et les froncements de sourcils amusés de la bibliothécaire. Et lorsqu'elle allait voir Belmer pour lui demander comment empêcher l'inévitable, leur mère ne faisait que secouer la tête et se penchait vers elle en posant une main sur sa tête et en lui expliquant qu'elle n'y pouvait rien, que c'était la voie que Nami avait choisi et que personne n'avait le droit d'entraver ses idéaux. Personne, pas même sa sœur.

« Toi aussi Nojiko, un jour tu trouveras un rêve. Un rêve si grand et si magnifique qu'il deviendra ton obsession, ta raison d'être. »

Mais Nojiko ne voulait pas de ce genre de rêve. Elle se fichait de voir le monde et de faire le tour de l'océan et de vivre des aventures rocambolesques. Elle ne voulait même pas se marier et fonder une famille lorsqu'elle serait en âge de leur faire, parce qu'il n'y avait que le corps maigre et nerveux de Nami qu'elle acceptait de serrer dans ses bras la nuit, lorsque sa cadette agrippait à elle dans son sommeil et qu'elles étaient blottis l'une contre l'autre dans le lit qu'elles partageaient. Vivre ici, cachée entre les mandariniers avec sa mère et sa sœur, c'était tout ce qu'elle souhaitait. Elle n'avait besoin de rien d'autre pour être heureuse, et elle aurait voulu que sa cadette pense comme elle. Seulement ce n'était pas le cas.

Nami était différente.

Elle l'avait toujours sût, que Nami n'était pas comme les autres. Qu'elle avait quelque chose en plus, quelque chose de particulier qui faisait qu'elle était unique en son genre. La toute première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, enveloppée dans un linge blanc devenu rouge de sang, couchée contre le cadavre protecteur de sa mère – sa vraie mère, celle qui lui avait donné naissance mais ne l'avait pas vu grandir – Nojiko n'avait pas comprit pourquoi ce bébé était en vie, alors que tout autour d'elles, c'était la fin. Mort, désespoir, tristesse … L'idée qu'une vie aussi fragile parvienne à s'épanouir dans ce décors apocalyptique semblait impossible, absurde et dérisoire. Pourquoi cette petite fille lui souriait ainsi en riant, si innocente et belle malgré les marques de suie sur sa joue. Elle l'avait prise sans réfléchir, marchant au milieu des décombres et des corps calcinés, sans vraiment chercher à trouver des survivants. Elle ne faisait qu'avancer avec le bambin, perdue et déboussolée, sans le moindre but. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne trouve Belmer. À moins que ce ne soit Belmer qui les trouva.

Belmer les avait sauvé toutes les deux. Mais Nami avait d'abords sauvé Nojiko. Et Nojiko et Nami avaient à leur tour sauvé Belmer. Elles étaient destinés à se rencontrer sur ce champ de bataille, à nouer des liens malgré la mort qui les encerclait de toutes parts.

Et depuis ce jour, Nami n'avait cessé de regarder l'océan.

~ ... ~

_« Une carte du monde hein ? J'ai hâte de voir ça ! »_

~ ... ~

_« Nojiko, Nami ! Je vous aime ! »_

~ ... ~

Chaque fois que Nami fermait les yeux, elle revoyait défiler sous ses paupières closes le corps de Belmer qui s'effondrait, le sang qui giclait de sa poitrine trouée. Son bras brisé qui pendant lamentablement le long de son corps et sa cigarette encore allumée qui s'échappait de ses lèvres figées dans un sourire éternel pour aller mourir sur le sol aux brins d'herbes verts devenus rouges et poisseux du sang de la femme soldat. Chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle voyait les marques ensanglantés sur le corps à jamais défiguré de Genzo qui tenait à peine debout, les corps entassés à terre des villageois qui avaient tenté de se dresser contre les hommes-poissons qui les toisaient de toute leur supériorité. Elle voyait les larmes de sa sœur qui tremblait en fixant la chaire sanguinolente du cadavre de leur mère et elle entendait le rire insupportable d'Arlong.

Ce jour-là, où elle avait expérimenté en quelques minutes seulement la mort, la peur et le sentiment de défaite, Nami avait découvert un nouveau sentiment, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais senti jusque là. Une saveur inconnue et exotique qui s'était introduite en elle à l'instant où elle avait croisé le regard empli d'une soif de pouvoir insatisfaite de l'homme-poisson.

La Haine.

C'était un étrange sentiment, la haine. Assez fort pour noircir les cœurs les plus purs, même celui d'une fillette de dix ans. Assez puissant pour vous permettre de regarder droit dans les yeux le monstre qui a détruit toute l'existence de cette même fillette. Assez horrible pour emplir des plus noirs pensées sa cervelle pleine de colère et de rancœur. Des idées de vengeance, de sang et d'horreur qui hantent l'esprit de Nami depuis ce jour, jusqu'à celui où elle pourrait enfin enfoncer la tête de ce poisson répugnant sur un pic qu'elle lèverait haut au-dessus de sa tête en se promenant dans toute l'île. Ce que Nami ignorait à l'époque, c'est que même une fois l'objet de cette haine anéantit, il y aurait toujours un petit quelque-chose qui resterait. Une petite tâche de noirceur qui continuerait de s'accrocher à son âme et refusant de lâcher prise, attendant juste le bon moment pour exploser de nouveau.

Le jour où Arlong est entrée dans sa vie, Nami succomba à la Haine.

Peu importe que plus tard elle soit voué aux enfers ou qu'elle finisse brûler sur un bûcher comme une sorcière. Peu importe le nombre de personnes qu'elle devrait assassiner, condamner ou trahir pour assouvir sa vengeance. Elle le tuerait. Peu importe la façon. Elle le tuerait. Elle lui broierait les os, lui casserait les jambes, lui éventrerait les entrailles, le ferait bouillir dans un bain de lave pour ensuite danser sur ses cendres. Oh oui. Un jour Nami tuerait Arlong, quoiqu'il lui en coûte.

Mais malgré qu'elle se soit promis de ne jamais rien laisser entraver la réussite de sa douce vengeance qui viendrait en son temps, Nami avait honte d'elle-même. Honte pour oser souiller la mémoire de sa mère en travaillant avec ses assassins, même si son but était louable. Honte pour être devenue un être aussi corrompu par des sentiments si noirs. Honte pour avoir provoquer le dégoût et la déception dans le regard de Genzo et les autres habitants lorsqu'ils avaient découverts la marque d'Arlong sur son épaule. Cette marque affreuse qu'elle détestait tant, mais qui lui rappelait sans cesse que plus rien ne serait comme avant et qu'elle ne pouvait plus faire demi-tour, qu'il fallait aller jusqu'au bout maintenant. Et surtout honte pour oser abandonner sa sœur, seule dans cette maison autrefois pleine de rire devenue si silencieuse.

Alors un soir, elle avait craqué. Elle s'était enfuie de sa chambre – sa prison – pour courir comme si sa vie en dépendait jusqu'à la falaise. La falaise de son enfance dérobée trop tôt, là où elle mangeait des mandarines avec Nojiko et regardait la mer des heures durant. On y avait enterré Belmer et elle savait que c'était une idée de sa sœur. C'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu après tout. D'ici, elle pouvait continuer à veiller ses filles et leurs mandariniers en toute sérénité, avec la mer et le vent pour compagnons.

Nami s'approcha, effleurant les feuilles des arbres fruitiers de ses doigts engourdis et maculés de son sang d'avoir trop serré son crayon pour ses cartes. Elle cueillit deux agrumes, un pour elle et l'autre pour sa mère. Lentement, elle éplucha la peau de la mandarine, croquant dans les quartiers juteux à l'arrière-goût aussi salé que ses larmes. Elle déposa l'autre mandarine sur la tombe de Belmer et resta là à fixer la mer, bien que rien n'était plus pareil désormais. Ce n'était plus son océan, sa liberté et ses rêves maintenant. Juste une étendue d'eau traîtresse qui avait amenés ces monstres sur son île. Cette constatation, ce fut la goutte d'eau en trop. Elle s'était pourtant retenue jusque là, mais cette fois c'était trop lourd, trop insupportable.

Nami se laissa lentement glisser à genoux devant la tombe, pleurant sans retenue les larmes qu'elle s'efforçait de garder en elle. Elle avait entendu Nojiko s'approcher mais ne s'était pas retournée pour autant. D'un côté elle était soulagée de voir que sa sœur croyait toujours en elle et n'avait pas douté un seul instant de sa volonté, cette force qu'elles avaient hérité de Belmer et qui les poussait à ne pas abandonner. Mais en même temps, elle aurait préféré la préserver de tout cela. De cette grande et grotesque comédie.

Nojiko s'approcha, effleurant l'épaule marquée à vie de sa cadette. Nami tressaillit sous la caresse fugace et ses sanglots s'apaisèrent tandis qu'elle se laissait aller contre l'étreinte de sa sœur. Front contre front, les filles de Belmer restèrent la nuit entière ainsi entrelacés, partageant la douleur de chacune pour la rendre moins douloureuse. Lorsque l'aurore vint finalement les tirer de leur sommeil paisible pour la première fois depuis des lustres, Nojiko embrassa tendrement le front de sa cadette avant de la laisser partir les rejoindre, là-bas à Arlong Park. Avec ses idées folles de réunir une somme si exorbitante que la réussite tenait du miracle. Pourtant Nojiko y croyait. Si quelqu'un pouvait racheter Cocoyashi, c'était Nami. Si quelqu'un pouvait survivre à Arlong, c'était sa sœur.

Une simple fillette de dix ans qui portait à elle seule les espoirs de tout un village.

Nojiko se fit une promesse ce jour-là. Celle de pleurer à la place de Nami, qui elle n'avait plus le loisir de s'offrir le luxe de baisser les bras. Elle savait que sa sœur souffrait énormément, que c'était un poids bien lourd à porter pour de si frêles épaules. C'est pourquoi elle devait lui apporter tout son soutien, autant qu'elle le pouvait. Peu importe si jamais Nami devait la frapper ou lui cracher son venin, elle savait que ce n'était pas à elle que tout cela était destiné. Mais il fallait bien quelqu'un pour encaisser toute la violence qui grandissait dans le corps de sa cadette qui ne savait pas comment faire pour laisser sortir tout cela. Alors Nojiko prendrait sa douleur et sa peine, la portant avec elle pour l'aider à soulager son fardeau. C'était le moins qu'elle puisse faire.

Lors de sa première expédition en dehors de l'île, Nami revint dans un état si pitoyable que Nojiko crût bien qu'elle allait la perdre définitivement cette fois. Elle resta deux jours au lit avec une fièvre épouvantable, délirant et hurlant sa douleur tandis que sa sœur versait de l'alcool sur ses innombrables plaies à vif. Entendre les cris de Nami, voir son corps aussi brisé, était une épreuve insupportable. Sa douleur semblait transpercer le corps de Nojiko comme des centaines d'aiguilles qui perceraient sa peau nue. Cette nuit là, Nojiko serra sa sœur dans ses bras. Si fort qu'elle avait l'impression que leurs os allaient se briser. Elle embrassait frénétiquement chaque parcelle de sa peau meurtrie, léchant ses plaies pour tenter de calmer ses douleurs comme elle le pouvait et pour lui faire oublier le mal qui s'immisçait lentement en elle tel un lent mais mortel poison. Elle passait ses mains sur son corps vulnérable et frissonnant tandis que Nami s'agrippait à elle de toutes ses forces, haletante et luisante des perles de sueur qui roulaient sur ses plaques de sang séchées.

« Nojiko … Nojiko … Ne me laisses pas, s'il-te-plaît. Jamais … »

Et Nojiko la serrait contre elle de toutes ses forces, suppliant une quelconque divinité pour qu'elle ne laisse pas sa sœur mourir. Pour que ce cauchemar s'arrête enfin et qu'à nouveau la fille de l'océan puisse retrouver sa liberté.

« Je suis là Nami, je suis là. »

Il lui aurait fallut au minimum un mois entier de repos pour se rétablir de ses fractures, ses côtes brisés et de l'éclat de métal qui avait traversé son épaule, manquant de lui arracher la carotide au passage. Nami ne s'offrit guère plus de dix jours, clopinant sous les vives protestations de sa sœur pour repartir déjà en mer afin de dépouiller d'autres pirates. Elle souriait à cet instant, d'un sourire si sincère qu'il en était déroutant. Nojiko ne pouvait rien faire contre cette volonté incroyable qui poussait toujours sa sœur à continuer d'avancer, si ce n'était guetter son retour afin de panser ses blessures.

Une autre fois, Nami revint avec le bras déboîté et les os du poignet en miette. Dans sa haine aveugle, elle avait tenté d'assassiner Arlong d'un coup de poignard dans le dos et l'homme-poisson lui avait fait comprendre à sa manière qu'elle ferait mieux d'éviter de recommencer ce genre de lubie. Ce jour-là, Nojiko était absente et ne pouvait donc l'étreindre comme à chaque fois que sa cadette venait chercher refuge chez elles, blessée dans son orgueil comme dans sa peau. Alors Nami déversa sa tristesse et sa colère d'une toute autre manière. Elle laissa sortir ce sentiment noir qui grandissait en elle depuis ce jour où la balle était rentrée en contact avec la chaire de sa mère, depuis que ce navire avec son drapeau noir flottant au vent avait fait irruption dans sa vie pour la chambouler de la pire manière possible.

Pour la première fois, Nami laissa exploser sa _Colère_.

C'était quelque chose de très violent, comme une tempête en pleine mer avec les vagues déchaînées et le vent hurlant qui vous cingle le visage. C'était enfoui au fond de Nami, comme une bête qui attendait son heure pour sortir avant de retourner se cacher dans les entrailles de la rousse, tel un chat repu et comblé, jusqu'à la prochaine fois. Nami se définissait elle-même comme une vague scélérate. Destructrice et imprévisible, brisant navires et hommes sur son passage, engloutissant tout ce qui la rencontrait sans leur laisser la moindre chance. Nojiko s'était dit que Belmer aurait sûrement approuvé si elle avait vu ce que devenait sa fille, mais probablement n'aurait-elle pas rit. Vague scélérate. C'était beau, comme Nami. Mais c'était rare également et cela valait peut-être mieux.

À cause d'Arlong et des autres hommes-poissons, Nami n'avait que peu d'occasion de laisser exploser sa fureur. Pas parce qu'ils la terrifiaient, mais surtout à cause de leur force qui faisait qu'elle se confrontait à un mur d'acier bien trop haut et trop solide pour elle. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de la tuer, ordre du chef, mais tant qu'elle respirait encore ils pouvaient la frapper autant qu'ils le désiraient, leur haine envers les humains étant aussi grande et profonde que celle que nourrissait Nami à leur égard. Alors il avait fallut trouver un autre moyen de laisser sortir la bête, de rugir sa colère. Après s'être griffée l'épaule presque jusqu'à l'os, Nami avait courut jusqu'à la maison de Belmer et une chaise, la première d'une longue série, avait traversé la fenêtre dans un bruit de verre brisé.

Lorsque Nojiko revint peu de temps après, la maison était sens dessus-dessous. Les meubles renversés, la vaisselle brisée … et au milieu de la pièce, roulée en boule sous une couverture et sa carte de Cocoyashi serrée contre elle, Nami dormait, faussement paisible. Nojiko ne s'était pas énervée pour la maison, se contentant de venir se glisser sous les couvertures à même le sol contre le dos de sa sœur pour la serrer dans ses bras. Seules dans cette grande maison vide et brisée, elles s'étaient aimées. Nami avait besoin des caresses de sa sœur et de sa tendresse pour se rappeler qu'elle n'était pas seulement une boule chaire pleine de haine et de tristesse. Nojiko avait besoin de sentir les cuisses de sa cadette contre les siennes pour la rassurer et lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne l'abandonnerait pas, jamais. C'était maladroit, tantôt brutal car Nami perdait contenance et laissait sa colère revenir, tantôt tendre car son aînée savait la calmer grâce à ses baisers amoureux et ses paroles tendres.

Elles savaient qu'elles n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps, que demain Nami devrait retourner avec son _équipage_ et qu'elle ne reviendrait pas avant longtemps, lorsqu'elle serait trop brisée pour pouvoir continuer. Elles savaient aussi que ce n'était pas normal. Ce n'était pas normal d'embrasser la personne qui est censée être sa sœur à ce genre d'endroit, ni gémir de manière aussi suggestive. Même si dans le vrai, elles n'étaient pas liées par la génétique. Cela n'empêchait pas Nojiko de continuer de désirer sa sœur avec autant d'ardeur, incapable de calmer le feu de ses reins. Et ça ne l'empêchait pas non plus de se trouver sale et ignoble de faire ce genre de chose avec elle. C'était égoïste de profiter du besoin d'amour de Nami d'une telle manière, mais la cadette n'avait jamais montré de signes qui auraient pût lui faire comprendre qu'elle s'interrogeaient sur leur relation. À vrai dire, Nojiko savait que la voleuse avait d'autres préoccupations, plus sombres. Nami n'avait pas le temps de chercher à mettre un nom sur ce qui la liait à sa sœur. Ces moments de paix et de tendresse avec elle était son échappatoire. Mais même en sachant cela, Nojiko se doutait que cela ne durerait pas éternellement.

Elle le savait bien.

Et un jour, alors qu'elle rencontrait ce drôle de type au long nez qui disait chercher une sorcière aux cheveux de feu, Nojiko sût que l'heure était venue. Que le temps des changements était là et que bientôt Nami ne serait plus à ses côtés. Ce n'était qu'une question de jours, peut-être même d'heures. Ces hommes étranges, des pirates également mais d'un genre tout autre que celui d'Arlong, avaient sût percer la carapace de colère et de fourberie dont s'était entourée sa sœur et qu'elle était seule à pouvoir franchir jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Ils étaient parvenus à marquer son esprit d'une marque indélébile. Il y avait ce menteur pas si froussard qu'on ne l'aurait crût, ce type un peu effrayant avec ses trois sabres qui malgré ce qu'il en disait semblait tenir tout de même à Nami et ce gentilhomme au sourcil enroulé qui paraissait même avoir succombé aux charmes de sa sœur. Et surtout ce garçon au chapeau de paille, obstinément résolu à faire de Nami sa nakama.

_Nakama_.

Un drôle de mot, qui n'avait plus de sens pour Nami depuis longtemps déjà. Des compagnons, elle en avait eut, pour finalement les trahir et partir avec leurs richesses et s'être fait traité de sorcière ou de salope. Et quand ce n'était pas elle qui jouait les chattes voleuses, c'était ses prétendus compagnons qui la jetaient à la mer ou tentaient de tuer dans son sommeil après avoir reconnu la marque tant redoutée sur son épaule. Au début elle avait un peu mal, puis Nami s'y était fait. Elle était une traîtresse, une démone, une femme au cœur de glace englué dans son désir de vengeance et sa haine. Son seul objectif était de réunir la somme promise, peu importe à quel point elle devait se salir les mains pour y parvenir. Un jour Nojiko lui avait tout de même demandé si elle n'avait pas envie d'avoir des amis, des personnes sur qui compter.

« J'ai pas besoin de nakama. Je t'ai toi, ça me suffit. »

C'est ce que lui avait répondu Nami à ce moment. Mais maintenant, ce n'était plus tout à fait vrai. Maintenant, elle avait sa bande de pirates marginaux avec elle. Et même si elle était heureuse pour sa sœur d'avoir enfin trouver des personnes qu'elle pouvait appeler « amis » sans craindre de recevoir un coup de couteau dans le dos, elle était également amère. Maintenant, Nami n'avait plus besoin d'elle. Nami était redevenue une fille de l'océan, elle avait retrouvé cet éclat si particulier au fond de ses yeux. Et inévitablement, elle finirai par partir retrouver la place qui lui était destinée depuis sa naissance. Probablement avec eux. La vague échouée sur sa plage devait retourner rejoindre ses sœurs, là-bas. Sur l'océan.

Alors tandis que les villageois célébraient la victoire de ce gamin au chapeau de paille sur leur tyran défait, Nojiko n'avait pas pût s'empêcher de verser quelques larmes à l'idée qu'elle ne reverrait peut-être plus jamais Nami. Plus tard, alors que la fête battait son plein, sa sœur l'avait prise à part. Elle avait glissée sa main dans la sienne, enroulant ses doigts avec ceux de Nojiko qui frissonna au contact de sa peau glacée, comme toujours. Elles s'étaient rendue jusqu'à la maison de Belmer, leur maison. En silence, l'épaule bandée de Nami frottant légèrement contre le bras tatoué de son aînée. Lorsqu'elles s'étaient retrouvées nues entre les draps pour probablement la dernière fois, leurs deux corps entrelacés dans une étreinte qui n'avait désormais plus cet arrière-goût de désespoir, Nojiko avait murmuré, doucement :

« C'est fini, pas vrai ? »

Nami ne répondit pas, se contentant de poser ses lèvres sur le sein gauche de sa sœur, sentant les battements réguliers de son corps à travers son baiser mouillé. Alors Nojiko n'avait plus rien dit, ravalant ses larmes et sa tristesse, se contentant d'enfouir son nez dans les cheveux de sa sœur, inspirant à plein poumons cette odeur qui l'enivrait tant et qu'elle n'oublierait jamais.

Nami sentait bon le sel marin et la mandarine.


End file.
